Vice City: 15 Million Under
by Lazer77
Summary: A modified and extended version of GTA: Vice City. Tommy Vercetti is involved in a drug deal that goes wrong, and gets put into a 15 Million Dollar debt.
1. INTRODUCTION Chapter 1: The Deal

Vice City  
15 Million Under  
  
INTRODUCTION The Vercetti family was a powerful and rich family of crime who set their turfs in central Brooklyn during the 1980's. Tommy Vercetti was a nobody, his mother left him, and his father was assassinated by a powerful man who owned many of the businesses down in Miami. After Tommy's father was shot, his brother took over the Vercetti family, he got all of his possessions including his son, Tommy. This mans name was Sonny Vercetti. The past generation, the Vercetti family was known for their illegal distribution of cocaine throughout New York City, but immediately after Sonny became boss, he started spreading his family's product through out many eastern cities like Philadelphia, Charlotte, and Atlanta. Once Tommy became a young man, Sonny allowed him to do errands for the family. One day in New York, while Tommy was sitting inside of his uncles mansion snowed in, he received a phone call requesting drugs down in Miami. Tommy gave the message to Sonny, and Sonny immediately gave the job to Tommy. Tommy was overwhelmed with honor, he immediately packed his things, got the job from his uncle and left. Tommy had a simple job to do, he would meet up with an old family friend at the airport, he would take him to the docks, and Tommy would just have to make sure a very pricey drug deal goes down cleanly. Now despite Tommy's soft name, he was a pretty tough man in his 30's. He rolled around with local gangs like the Triads and the Yakuza for a few years, and eventually started his own drug market. He took murder requests from people, and if the price was right, Tommy was off to kill.  
  
CHAPTER 1: The Deal  
  
Tommy landed early in the morning before the deal was supposed to go down, he stepped off of the airplane and took a look around for the "family friend" who was supposed to find Tommy. "Where the hell is this guy?" Tommy asked himself. He sat down in front of the terminal and waited, after about 15 minutes of waiting, a clumsy curly haired man with thick glasses ran by screaming out "Mr. Thomas Vercetti! Sorry I am late! How the hell are ya?" to another young man in his 20's. Tommy ran up and pushed the man aside, "Sorry about him, too much SPANK". "I'm sorry Thomas, Sonny sent me here to pick you up from the airport. My name is Ken Rosenberg by the way, I was a good friend and lawyer of your father" said the strange man. Tommy grabs Rosenberg by the shirt and puts him against the wall, "Aren't you the guy who made the mistake in my fathers account and made him owe money to that powerful drug lord down here?!". "Good gracious, NO! I was his lawyer, but I didn't even know that he was involved with Diaz until after he died" replied Rosenberg. Tommy let Rosenberg down, they walked over to his '87 Admiral, which was fairly classy at the time, and rode over to the docks to get ready for the drug deal. Rosenberg picked up two other men that Sonny requested to make sure the deal went exactly how it was planned. Tommy and Rosenberg didn't talk too much for the rest of the ride, whenever Rosenberg asked Tommy a question, Tommy would just turn up the radio. After a good 15- minute drive, they pulled into the boatyard, everyone got out of the car and waited for the customers to arrive. After a few minutes everyone focused their attention on a black helicopter approaching the docks, Tommy grabbed the briefcase his uncle gave him and it had a note attached, it read "Tommy, please do not make any mistakes with this, because this is 15 million. Not counterfeit either, ALL REAL. Talk to you again in a few months – Sonny". Two Hispanic looking men came out of the helicopter, and one of them had a Cuban cigar in his mouth. "You got the cash?" asked the strange Hispanic man. "Yeah, and the pure Colombian Coke?" replied Tommy. The Hispanic man nodded his head, then they both dropped the suitcases at a distance and started to walk to pick up the other. Rosenberg saw a man in a black suit with a gun running out of the factory next to where Tommy was, "WATCH OUT, IT'S A SETUP!" screamed Rosenberg. Tommy ditched the money and ran back into Rosenberg's car, which was just about to leave without Tommy. The car was shot a few times as they were leaving, Tommy and Rosenberg left the other two men to die there.  
  
"What the hell was that?" asked Tommy. "Obviously it was a planned out scam" replied Rosenberg. Tommy got a scar from diving into the car, Rosenberg drove him over to a friend of his who owned a boat with some surgeons on it. He didn't want to be taken to a hospital because they might find some background on him, and arrest him. They arrived on the other side of town and Rosenberg walked onto the large docked cruise ship with Tommy. "This guy is great, you will probably like him. Rich and powerful Cuban drug lord, who has worked with your dad in the past" Rosenberg explained to Tommy. Tommy approached a large Cuban man, who welcomed Tommy really nicely. "Greetings Mr. Vercetti, my name is Cortez, but many people refer to me as Colonel. Ah Mierda! That's a terrible cut you got there, here let me take you to Julio, our surgeon" said the colonel. Tommy got 6 stitches in his arm, afterwards Tommy and the Colonel just talked for a little while on the ship, while Rosenberg was busy trying to hit jackpot on the slot machines down in the lower deck of the ship. "You know Tommy, you remind me of your father. The story about the 15 mil is horrible, here...take $300 from me, its the least I can do" the colonel told Tommy. "Well its getting rather late, I'll let you go now, by the way, if you are ever interested in any work, stop by my ship. It was nice meeting you, my friend" the colonel told Tommy and right after he gave him a firm handshake. Tommy went downstairs and got Rosenberg, he lost almost 2 grand in the time down there, which showed Tommy a lot about how well he could manage his money. Rosenberg drove by his office to show Tommy where he stayed just in case he needed him, and then he took Tommy over to the Ocean Beach Hotel. "If you need me, call me at this number. Sorry about today" said Rosenberg, he gave Tommy a small slip of paper then darted off to his office. Tommy finally got a key to his room, and immediately picked up a picture of the hotel in a heavy metal frame, and threw it against the wall in a fit of anger.  
  
A LITTLE NOTE----- I found out about this site from a friend, and this is my first fan fic I have written. I chose Vice City because I just got done playing it, and it's a pretty open ended story. Yes I know this isn't exactly how the story goes, but I am purposely changing it so I can add a lot more to it. Later on I will get into the darker part of the story, but as of now this is all I have, so eventually it will get to the R parts of the story. I will also put some Cameos from other games like GTA3, Hitman, Max Payne, and etc. Please review me and tell me how I'm doing so far. Hope you like it.  
  
-Lazer 


	2. Chapter 2: Guilty Is A Dirty Word

CHAPTER 2: Guilty Is A Dirty Word Tommy was awaken by a phone call from Rosenberg early in the morning, Rosenberg let Tommy know that he might have a job for him to do, and if he can do it then Tommy might get a reward. Tommy went downstairs and picked up two donuts and some coffee, and went to eat it in his room. Tommy was sitting at a small end table sipping on his coffee, when he heard the phone ring again. He jumped up, spilling his steaming coffee on his clothes. "Ugh, what the hell do you want?" Tommy answered in the phone. It was Sonny back from New York, "Heeey Tommy, how is my favorite nephew doing? I heard something about my whole plan going wrong, what happened?" Sonny asked. "Well, I'm really sorry but..." Tommy started to explain before being interrupted by Sonny, "TOMMY! THAT WAS 15 MILLION DOLLARS! I TRUSTED YOU WITH MY GOD DAMN MONEY! AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU FUCKING LOSE IT? NO TOMMY, NO, NO, NO. YOU BETTER COME UP WITH MY MONEY TOMMY, WE ARE FAMILY AND ALL JUST THIS I WON'T LET BY" Sonny yelled into the phone. "Alright, Sonny, calm down. I will get your money back, don't worry" Tommy replied. "YOU BETTER TOMMY! I TRUSTED YOU," said Sonny, hanging the phone up right afterwards. Tommy stood there with a blank look on his face with the phone still up to his ear, after a few seconds of being frozen by his anger, he ripped the phone out of the wall and threw it against the door. Tommy took a few hours to cool off, and then he caught a taxi over to Rosenberg's office. Tommy walked in, slammed the door, sat down in a chair and put his feet on Rosenberg's desk. "So, what the hell do you want me to do?" Tommy asked. "Nice to see you too. But my problem is that next week I am going to have a tough case, but I want you to threaten two of the main jury members who will take the main votes in this case. Don't kill them, just make sure you scare them enough that they will vote innocent on my side." Rosenberg explained and gave him a map of the where the jurors homes were located. Tommy nodded his head and immediately got up to take on his job. He walked outside and he saw some sort of repairman carrying a ladder under one of his arms and a hammer in his other hand. He started to follow the man from a distance to see where he was going so he might put down the hammer to do something else. After a few minutes of following, a large blue Rancher crashed into the wall, running the worker over. The man driving the car immediately ran off, hoping that the police don't catch him. Tommy snatched the hammer from the lifeless workers body and he got into the Rancher and started heading off towards one of the juror's houses. Once he arrived at the apartment, he noticed that all of the curtains were closed, the door was locked, and no lights were on, yet the car was in his driveway. Tommy wondered how to do this without actually killing the man. He got a quick idea, Tommy went across the street and picked up some sand from the sidewalk and started collecting it in his shirt. Tommy ran back over to the car, and he opened the gas tank and started letting all of the sand in. He then ripped the gas tank door off of the pearl colored Infernus. He smashed the windshield of the car, and he spray painted "GUILTY IS A DIRTY WORD" in black paint on both sides of the car. Tommy saw a figure walking through the house so he darted back to his truck, and ripped out of the driveway heading towards the north end of the island. He arrived at a small apartment building, but Tommy realized that Rosenberg didn't leave his apartment room number. Tommy decided to ask around a few rooms and show them a picture to identify him. Many people recognized him, but nobody knew in which room. Then Tommy came across an elderly woman, she was in pretty bad condition walking with a cane. "Oh yeah! I remember that young gentleman, he is Fredrick Cohenson, not too sure about his room, but I do know that he owns a coffee shop at the North Point Mall. You seem like a nice boy, would you like some cookies on your way to talk to your friend? They're chocolate chip!" the old woman told Tommy. "Aw I'm sorry miss, I would love to taste these cookies but I'm allergic to chocolate" Tommy said kindly, feeling sorry for the woman. After that Tommy apologized to the woman that he needed to leave right away. Tommy ran down the stairs of the apartment complex and ran outside, he opened the door of the Rancher and a hinge fell loose. Tommy kicked the door off and headed towards the mall, which wasn't too far up the street. Tommy drove into the parking garage and just ditched the car while it was still running. He ran inside looking for a coffee shop, he saw a small map in the middle of the mall and the coffee shop was ironically right behind him. Tommy walked in and glanced at the picture, he found the guy who looked exactly like him, Tommy walked into the "EMPLOYEES ONLY" area, and went into the kitchen. He handed the chef a crisp new $100 bill, and he whispered him a little "recipe" that Fredrick wanted, of course the chef agreed because he was only there for the money. Tommy calmly walked out and started going back to Rosenberg's office. Fredrick got excited because he finally saw the waitress carrying the plate over to him, strangely it was at a distance from her and she as wearing a glove. She laid the plate down onto the table, it was many rotten pieces of food shaped into "GUILTY IS A DIRTY WORD", complete with maggots and small roaches. Tommy never got to see Fredrick's expression, but he was laughing about it the whole way home.  
  
"Gotcha covered Ken" Tommy said while opening the door to Rosenberg's office. "Did...you just call me Ken?" asked Rosenberg. "Well...yeah I did, you got a problem with it?" Tommy replied. "GOODNESS NO! You know Tommy, I think this is going to be a bea-u-ti-ful friendship" Rosenberg wrapped one arm around Tommy and handed him five $100 dollar bills. Tommy snatched the money and pushed Rosenberg down on the couch, "Calm your shit man, it was just a spur-of-the-moment thing. If you have any more work, you know where to find me...Rosenberg" he said. Tommy drove the Rancher back over to his hotel and decided to call it a night.  
  
NOTE: If you guys have any suggestions, please let me know. Once again I know this isn't exactly how the story goes, but that's my target. In the next few chapters I'll come up with some cameos of characters from other games.  
  
-Lazer 


	3. Chapter 3: Cooking Up Troubles

CHAPTER 3: Cooking Up Troubles  
  
Early in the morning a silent knocking woke Tommy up, Tommy was still in the bed hoping the person would quit knocking. Tommy got up really quickly and rushed over to the door, nobody was there, but he saw a note lying on the ground. The note was a yellow slip notifying Tommy that his Rancher has been towed away, and it can be picked up at any time at the Washington Beach Police Station. Tommy went back into his room, and he took a shower. After that he got dressed and went down to the lobby area, there was a news bulletin on the TV. "*All bridges between Eastern Miami and Western Miami due to Hurricane Mali, who has destroyed the Caribbean Islands as it passed through earlier this morning*" the news bulletin said as it scrolled across the bottom of the screen. Tommy grabbed a few donuts and a warm cup of coffee and sat down at a table with another young man in his 20's. "Pretty crazy stuff happens down here in the south" Tommy said, "I take it you are from the north" the man replied. "Yeah, but anyway, doesn't it seem a little weird for us to be having this beautiful warm and sunny weather when a category 4 hurricane is heading our way?" Tommy asked, "Well...yes it is a little weird" the man said as he dropped his fork and walked back up the stairs to the rooms. Tommy was a little confused on why the man just ran back upstairs, but instead Tommy just went back to eat his breakfast. After Tommy was done, he left his plate at the table and casually walked out of the door. When he got outside he noticed a squeaky clean Oceanie parked right outside of the hotel, it looked like it just came out of a car wash. Tommy took the hammer that he found on the dead workers body the other day, and started to hack away at the door handle. He tried to chop it at an angle, and eventually the door handle fell to the ground, but it was attached by a skinny but stiff piece of wire. Tommy opened the door and he pulled the string back in, he wrapped the string on the bar under the drivers seat. Tommy drove over to Rosenberg's office and parked his car along the sidewalk. He walked in while Rosenberg was sleeping on the waiting couch inside of his office, Tommy slammed the door to wake him up. "WHOA! Wow, that was some wakeup call there Tommy" Rosenberg said. "You have any work for me today?" Tommy asked. "Perfect timing! Its not really a job for me, just it might help you get your money back. There is this one guy, his name is Kent Paul, and he is almost always hanging out at the Malibu Club. This guy may have connections with one of the guys that stole your money." Rosenberg explained to Tommy. Before Rosenberg got to finish his story, Tommy was already out of the door getting inside of his car. Tommy darted off towards the Malibu as fast as he could, unfortunately his Oceanie couldn't reach too high of speeds.  
Tommy drove past the Malibu and parked his car in the back parking lot. Tommy walked in and right when he went inside two guards did a quick frisk search for weapons. Nothing was found on Tommy so he decided to ask one of the security guards where he could find Kent Paul. The guard pointed over to a really young guy sitting on a bar stool talking to a woman, Tommy started to watch from a distance. Apparently Kent Paul offered her something, and the woman slapped Kent in the face and walked away. Tommy edged over to Kent and asked about the drug money right from the start. "Hold on! I take it that you are Mr. Tommy Vercetti, correct-o?" Kent asked in his crazy Australian accent. Tommy replied with a simple "Yeah, now where the hell is the money?". "You know, allow me to introduce myself...My name is Kent Paul, and I ..." Kent started to explain as Tommy pinned him against the wall, holding Kent's arm behind his back, threatening to break it if he doesn't speak the truth. "Okay! Okay! There is this guy named Leo, he is a chef in a restaurant not too far from here. I believe he was one of the men who stole your money." Kent replied while Tommy was putting more pressure on his arm. Once Tommy got the news he stormed outside of the club and went back to his car, he started heading south to the directions that Kent had given him.  
Tommy drove right past the restaurant. He went around to the other side of the block, he parked his car in a beach parking lot close to the restaurant. Tommy walked up to the back of the restaurant, he saw a chef talking on a cell phone in the alley next to the restaurant. He crept up behind the chef, "Hey Leo!" Tommy called out. The chef turned around and Tommy threw a powerful hook into his jaw. The chef dropped straight to the ground, he had blood slowly dripping out of his mouth and nose. Tommy kneeled down and continued to wail at the chef's face. The chef was yelling while Tommy was hitting him, but after a little bit, the chef stopped breathing. Blood was smeared all over Tommy's shirt and fists. Tommy picked up the phone the chef was talking on and he put it in his pocket. "HEY YOU!" someone called out from behind Tommy. Tommy turned around and he saw three more people who worked at the restaurant, one of them was armed with a gun and the others had really sharp knives that were taken from the kitchen. "TOMMY!" a voice from behind called out, Tommy turned around and saw a young dark skinned guy, the strange man pulled out a gun and started to shoot at the restaurant employees that were running towards Tommy. "TOMMY! LETS GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE" the strange man yelled, Tommy didn't have another choice, he followed the man out of the alley. The man got in the drivers seat of a pearl white Infernus and he opened the passenger seat and yelled out to Tommy "GET IN!". Tommy dived into the passenger seat, and the man immediately drove off. "So, you wanna tell me who you are?" Tommy asked in a grizzly tone. "The name is Lance, somebody told me about you and I decided to follow you around this morning. That's what led us up to here" the man explained to Tommy. Along the way back, Lance explained a few things to Tommy. Tommy felt a little suspicious about Lance, he seemed a little too friendly as if he was up to something. Lance pulled up to the hotel Tommy was staying in and he let him out. "I'll catch you later Tommy" Lance said as he closed the door and drove his Infernus away down the street. Tommy was just about to walk in the door of the hotel as the phone he took from the chef started to ring. "Hey, Leo" said the man on the phone. "Who is this" Tommy replied. "Hey-Uh-Leo? You sound a little different, you got a cold or something?" the man asked. "This isn't Leo, he is going to be out for a little while. But who is this speaking" Tommy asked back. "Hey screw you man" the man on the phone replied, and he hung up the phone right afterwards. Tommy went up to his hotel room and called Kent up. "So you mind telling me where is the guy with the connections to my money?" Tommy asked. "Leo, I told you" Kent Paul replied. "DON'T PLAY SMART WITH ME! WHO HAS THE MONEY?" Tommy yelled into the phone. "Look, I'm sorry Tommy, but I just heard this on the streets. Some chef became rich because he stole drug money in an attack against a northerner" Kent replied. "Well how about you don't give me shit that's not true anymore? Its not like I need any more people crawling up my ass making problems" Tommy explained to Kent then he hung up.  
  
NOTE: Hope you guys like how its coming along. I am hoping that this story lasts me awhile, so don't be surprised if I don't recreate some missions until much later. Also, PLEASE REVIEW IT! =D 


End file.
